


These Boots Were Made for Walking

by keeperofstories



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Based on a song, Bottom Merlin, Misgendering, Modern AU, Modern Era, Other, Praise Kink, Top Arthur, butt plug, nonbinary Merlyn, slight D/s, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keeperofstories/pseuds/keeperofstories
Summary: A chance encounter with Merlyn's ex threatens to ruin their excellent day with Arthur.





	These Boots Were Made for Walking

The instant Merlyn saw the boots, they were in love. They were proudly displayed in the front window of the high-end store with sleek faux leather going up just past the ankle and a five-inch heel that Merlyn could just see themselves twirling around in. Decision made, Merlyn dragged a disinterested Arthur into the shop. 

Merlyn had been feeling slightly more masculine lately, so they were wearing their favorite skinny jeans and a loose t-shirt with a red scarf to tie everything together. Despite that, the woman who took their size and went in the back to fetch the boots didn’t even bat an eye at the request. 

“Hello, gorgeous.” Merlyn purred when the boots were finally before them. 

“I’ll leave you two to get acquainted.” The saleswoman said as Merlyn slipped on the boots and started to twirl. It was just as good as he’d imagined. Arthur watched Merlyn’s antics, an indulgent smile on his face, as Merlyn twisted and turned, admiring how long the boots made their legs look. Merlyn snuck a sideways glance at Arthur as they felt a low thrum of heat course through them, the boots making them feel sexy. Sensual. 

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here?” All thoughts of spending the rest of the day in bed fled when Merlyn heard that cold voice behind them. 

“Don’t tell me they’re letting your kind in here now. Sorry, baby,” Doug, Merlyn’s ex, said to the embarrassed looking blonde woman next to him, “I thought this was a high-end establishment but if they’re serving trash like him, I must’ve been mistaken.” 

“I have as much a right to be here as anyone.” Merlyn said, quiet but firm, staring Doug directly in the eye. They felt Arthur’s heat press into their side, a silent, supportive presence. 

“At least you’re not pretending anymore.” Doug continued derisively, not acknowledging that Merlyn had spoken. “Be careful with this one.” Doug said, turning to Arthur, “He’s a confused fucker who’ll try to trick you into thinking he’s something he isn’t.” 

“It wasn’t a trick.” Merlyn gritted. 

“What do you call it, then? Here I’m thinking I’m dating this hot girl, only to find out she’s a tranny with a cock.” 

Doug had been walking towards Merlyn as he spoke, using his 6’2” frame to loom over them, trying to intimidate them like he had when they were dating. But Merlyn wasn’t going to be intimidated, they weren’t the same person they were before. Merlyn had been so shaken by Doug’s “dating” tactics that they had signed up for karate lessons immediately after dumping the bastard. That was where they met Arthur and, six months later, Merlyn had the self-assurance to step forward right back and say, “I’m genderfluid. I told you that on our first date, I never tried to hide it. It’s not my fault you had your head so far up your arse that you completely ignored what I said.” 

“You’re deceitful, a liar…” Merlyn was staring at Doug’s mottled face as his wounded masculinity at finding them attractive compelled him to hurl insult after insult at them but Merlyn could no longer hear them; they were too focused on the butt plug currently vibrating inside them. 

Arthur had put it in them that very morning, after vigorously fucking them open. He had worshipped Merlyn’s back, trailing lingering kisses all along their spine, leading his lips ever lower until they were pressing against their rim. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Arthur had said, rubbing a thumb along Merlyn’s swollen rim. “You took me so well.” Merlyn had preened at the praise, spreading their legs wider in invitation. “So good for me, my little fighter.” Arthur groaned, sinking three of his strong fingers into Merlyn’s hole, giving his wrist a powerful twist and pushing Merlyn to their knees. “Can you hold still for me, little fighter?” Arthur had asked and all Merlyn could imagine was obeying and pleasing that voice. “Such a good hellion.” Arthur praised as Merlyn stilled. They didn’t even twitch when they heard the scrape, then slam, of a drawer, didn’t turn around when they heard the snap of a bottle, and, though it took every ounce of willpower, they had only given a deep exhale when they had felt the blunt head of a silicone butt plug breach their body. 

“Look at you, little fighter, being so good for me. I’m so proud of you, my perfect little hellion, I know how your muscles must feel like jelly right now after the acrobatics we just had, but look at you, perfectly still, so good and trusting. God, Merlyn, you’re gorgeous like this, being my good little fighter, my hellion.” Merlyn felt like glowing. Arthur was always so generous with his praise, voice always deepening with arousal, making Merlyn feel cocooned in love, as long as they were Arthur’s little fighter. 

“I want you to wear this all day.” Arthur had said. “Every time I get overpowered by how sexy you are, I want to be able to press this button,” and Arthur did just that, sending vibrations up Merlyn’s arse and stimulating their prostate, “and remind you of how much you drive me wild, how hot you make me, just by being you.” Pressing kisses along Merlyn’s neck, Arthur had finished against Merlyn’s ear, “And how lucky I feel, that you chose me.” 

Merlyn felt the vibrating plug deep inside him, Arthur’s pulsating love behind him as hatred spewed at him from the front. Magic helped some with dysmorphia but it wasn’t needed now. Merlyn knew these boots had called to them for a reason and they could be used for so much more than sexy dancing. Closing what little space remained between them and Doug, they used the exquisite heel of the boot to slam down onto Doug’s foot. Doug gave a very satisfying howl as Merlyn sashayed over to the saleswoman who had been recording the confrontation on her smartphone and said, “I’ll take two.”


End file.
